


Trước giờ đám cưới

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Iron Man và Captain America làm rung động cả thế giới khi công bố hôn lễ.





	Trước giờ đám cưới

"Tuyệt, hôm nay anh đẹp lắm!" - Natasha mỉm cười duyên dáng, vuốt phẳng lại bộ vest đen của Steve, hôm nay cô trông thật quý phái trong chiếc váy đỏ, xẻ đến hông.

Steve mỉm cười, dù rằng trong ánh mắt xanh đong đầy lo lắng, anh xoay người lại trước gương, ngắm nhìn bản thân kỹ càng.

Hôm nay anh bỏ qua những bộ đồ dễ vận động, khoác lên người chiếc áo vest đen, thắt cà vạt ngay ngắn, cả thân hình hoàn hảo của anh gói gọn trong bộ vest cắt may cẩn thận, làm dáng người của anh nổi bật hơn hẳn, cả mái tóc bình thường được anh để tự nhiên cũng được chải chuốt cẩn thận.

"Ra dáng lắm chàng trai!" - Thor ngồi trên ghế, vị thần sấm nay cũng trang trọng trong bộ vest sẫm màu, nếu bỏ qua việc tay anh đang cầm chiếc búa và xoay tít nó trong bàn tay mình, thì ắt hẳn mọi người sẽ nghĩ anh là doanh nhân thành đạt.

"Cảm ơn mọi người." - Steve biết là anh không nên nhưng anh vẫn không thể rời bước khỏi chiếc gương kia. Không phải vì anh cảm thấy tự hào với vẻ bề ngoài, mà trái lại, anh đang ngập tràn lo lắng, liệu áo vest có bị nhăn ở đâu đó hay không, hay chiếc cà vạt có lệch không, liệu anh đã đủ hoàn hảo hay chưa?

Nhìn dáng vẻ lúng túng của anh, Natasha lẫn Thor nhìn nhau và bật cười.

"Tôi nói này-"

"Nguy rồi!!!" - Cửa phòng mở vội, trong khi Pepper vội vàng lao vào, dù rằng cô đang bận một chiếc váy sang trọng và giày cao gót.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" 

"Tony.. Tony biến mất rồi!!" - Pepper thở vội, giọng cô ngập tràn lo lắng. - "Tôi đã hỏi Jarvis, nhưng.."

"Cái gì? Ngay trước lễ cưới của mình!!! Tin được không?" - Thor bật dậy, chiếc búa nắm chặt trong tay.

"Có dấu vết đột nhập hay gì không?" - Natasha cũng bước lại gần Pepper, lo lắng hỏi.

"Không, không có gì cả, Jarvis đã nói là anh ấy đã ra ngoài từ hơn một tiếng trước. Tôi cố liên lạc nhưng không thành công! Thiết bị định vị bị vô hiệu hoá."

Mọi người nhìn nhau, rồi lo lắng nhìn Steve đang đứng như chôn chân. Anh không nói, không bày tỏ bất kỳ xúc cảm nào.

"Chia nhau ra tìm Tony!" - Steve nhìn mọi người, ánh mắt kiên định.

Khi tất cả lao ra ngoài trong lo lắng, Steve vẫn đứng đó trầm ngâm. Anh vuốt nhẹ mép áo, tiếng anh trầm giữa căn phòng trống rỗng:

"Tony, em không muốn đám cưới này hay sao?"

"Tất nhiên là không." - Tay tỷ phú xuất hiện sau cánh cửa ẩn lắp gần chiếc gương, hôm nay cũng khoác lên mình bộ áo vest trang trọng, phẳng phiu, tay cầm chiếc bánh donut chỉ còn một mảnh nhỏ, với nụ cười quyến rũ trên môi, Tony tiến về phía Steve.

"Sao anh biết tôi vẫn ở đây?"

Steve dùng tay chùi bột bánh còn vương trên bộ râu được cắt tỉa cẩn thận. Chàng chiến binh không đáp lời Tony, anh biết người này vẫn ở đây, vì anh nghe được tiếng nhịp tim, tiếng lò phản ứng, và vì đây là người anh đã lựa mình sẽ lắng nghe suốt cuộc đời tưởng chừng như đã gãy nát này. Anh đã lựa chọn, và sẽ chẳng bao giờ thay đổi.

"Vậy kế hoạch của tỷ phú thiên tài, tay chơi, nhà từ thiện, là sao đây?"

Tony ngẩn người khi ánh mắt chạm phải cái nhìn dịu dàng của gã đàn ông mà anh vẫn quen miệng trêu chọc, cái nhìn xoáy sâu vào tâm thức anh, dịu dàng đến nao lòng..

"Hôm nay là đám cưới của chúng ta" - Steve thở dài - "Nếu em không muốn-"

"Tôi chưa từng nói là không muốn!" - Tony gắt, và khi nhận ra giọng mình đã quá lớn so với bình thường, anh hạ giọng - "Chỉ là.. tôi muốn anh biết, nếu anh không muốn, tôi cũng sẽ không ép anh!!"

Cả hai nhìn nhau, nhìn sâu vào mắt nhau. Ở đó, chỉ có thời gian đau thương hằn nơi khoé mắt và tình yêu thì đong đầy ánh mắt. Họ nhận ra, bản thân yêu đối phuơng biết nhường nào sau bao nhiêu ngày gian khó.

"Sao em lại nghĩ là anh không muốn?" - Steve nắm vai Tony, bình tĩnh hỏi.

"Vì anh liên tục thở dài từ ba hôm trước, anh còn không tập trung khi làm việc. Thậm chí anh còn không đi vào phòng rèn luyện được ba ngày rồi. Món anh thích anh cũng chỉ ăn có hai miếng.." - Tony chọt vào ngực Steve, miệng nói liên tục - "Anh-"

"Tony, anh chỉ là.. ừ thì, hơi căng thẳng" - Bàn tay Steve xoa nhẹ vai Tony - "Tựa như lần đầu anh quyết định sẽ trở thành một con người khác, một ai đó không còn yếu ớt, gầy còm.. Anh lo lắng lúc cùng em tuyên thệ, mình sẽ làm gì đó không tốt, phá hủy đám cưới, rồi lại lo mình có thật sự xứng đáng, rồi lại lo nhiều thứ mai sau lắm. Anh thật sự lo lắng Tony, không phải vì anh không thích đám cưới."

"Hửm? Chứ không phải là-" - Tony nhìn anh, đôi mắt dần mở lớn, rồi bật cười.

"Sao vậy? Có gì vui sao?" - Steve nhìn người mình yêu thương bật cười, tiếng cười giòn tan, đôi mắt ấy lấp lánh niềm vui khiến trái tim anh mềm mại, anh vòng tay ôm nhẹ bờ vai Tony.

"Anh bị khủng hoảng trước hôn nhân!!"

"Hả?"

"Được rồi, tôi biết mà, làm gì có ai mà không muốn cưới tôi cơ chứ! Clint là đồ chết bầm, lát nữa phải cắt phần anh ta" - Tony chạm vào gương mặt Steve mỉm cười rạng rỡ, chút lo lắng vừa rồi trong tim Iron Man như bị vòng tay ấm áp đang ghì lấy anh xoá tan.

"Em cũng lo lắng?"

"Không đời nào đâu nhé! Anh nghĩ tôi là ai cơ chứ!"

"Nếu em không lo, em sẽ không để ý tôi kỹ càng đến vậy, cũng sẽ không hỏi Clint, càng không chơi trò mất tích để trì hoãn đám cưới. Em lo tôi sẽ không cưới em sao?" Cái ôm càng chặt hơn, Steve tựa cằm mình vào vai Tony, từng lời thì thầm dịu nhẹ bên tai khiến Tony cảm giác hai bên má có chút nóng, và ngượng ngùng nơi đầu môi. Rõ ràng, hơn ai khác, Tony biết rõ Steve nói không sai, nhưng chẳng đời nào anh lại chịu nhận.

"Anh mà dám không cưới tôi? Hừ, để coi ai sẽ là người tiếc đến chết."

"Ừ, anh sẽ tiếc đến chết vì bỏ lỡ một gã dở người, thích donut, miệng mồm độc địa" - Steve thả lỏng vòng tay và môi hai người chạm vào nhau, giữa những tia nắng ấm áp đang len qua cửa sổ, chiếu rọi hai người yêu nhau, vất vả tới bên nhau. Họ đâu còn là Captain America, hay Iron Man, giờ họ chỉ là hai người yêu nhau, chuẩn bị xây tổ ấm, và trong tim họ, cũng như bao người bình thường, tràn ngập lo lắng. Nhưng ai cũng biết, họ yêu nhau, thế thôi.

****  
"Giờ tới lượt Steve biến mất!" 

"Bị lừa rồi!!!" 

"Hai gã nắm tay nhau bỏ trốn rồi!!" - Natasha dậm chân, trong khi Pepper cảm thấy lo lắng cho đôi chân cũng như chiếc giày cao gót của cô, thì nữ điệp viên gằn giọng "Tôi mà tóm được hai gã, tôi thề-"

"Thôi nào Natasha, có lẽ ta nên cho họ khoảng thời gian riêng." - Thor tỏ vẻ thông cảm.

"Tôi thấy Tony cũng căng thẳng trong thời gian gần đây. Anh ấy chả làm cái gì ra hồn được cả. Liên tục hỏi Jarvis tình hình Steve."

"Còn Steve chả thèm luyện tập gì với tôi, tối ngày cứ ngồi thẩn người ra" - Thor gật gù đồng ý.

"Hai gã ngốc!" - Natasha xoa trán thở dài. - "Đâu phải tôi không muốn cho họ không gian riêng, mà là.. cái đống hỗn loạn này ai dọn dẹp đây? Thiệp thì phát hết rồi, nhà báo cũng đến đầy đường, giờ nhân vật chính thì bỏ trốn!!"

Cả ba nhìn nhau, nhăn nhó.

"Cô biết không, Nat? Tôi chợt nhận ra tôi phải về nhà một chuyến!" - Thor vừa dứt lời, một luồng sét xuất hiện, anh lại trở thành vị thần sấm oai phong và.. anh biến mất trong một nốt nhạc.

Pepper nhìn Natasha, vỗ vai cô, vẻ mặt đầy cảm thông:

"Tôi hiểu mà. Nhưng cô biết mà phải không? Hai gã vừa nắm tay nhau bỏ trốn kia là thuộc đội của cô, còn tôi thì không. Thế nên, chúc cô may mắn!"

***  
Steve và Tony biến mất trước hôn lễ một giờ, tạo thành đề tài nóng hổi cho cánh nhà báo, vốn luôn nhanh nhạy với những tin tức giật gân.

"Iron Man và Captain America bỏ trốn cùng nhau!"

"Xuất hiện người thứ ba?"

"Cưới vội, chia tay vội?!"

Tony ngồi tựa đầu vào vai Steve, tay lướt vội trên những bài báo về hai người rồi bật cười thích thú:

"Anh coi họ nói gì về chúng ta nè, thú vị lắm, trí tưởng tượng quả là món quà quý giá của loài người."

"Natasha chắc chắn sẽ tức điên lên!" - Steve vuốt nhẹ tóc Tony, mỉm cười. 

"Còn tôi cá là-"

Một mũi tên lướt qua vai Tony, cắt ngang câu nói của Iron Man. Tiếp theo đó, từ trong mũi tên bung ra một cái lưới dày, tóm gọn cả hai. Nhanh gọn trong vòng vài giây ngắn ngủi.

Natasha bước vào phòng, ánh sáng chiều tà buông trên mái tóc đỏ rực của cô, tạo nên một chút huyền bí và..

"Các anh sẵn sàng chịu chết chưa, hả?" - Tiếng cười gằn của cô vang vọng trong căn phòng nhỏ, ghim vào tâm trí mọi người.

Tony, Steve nhìn nhau và cả hai bị tóm về, kết thúc chuyến hành trình bỏ trốn hệt như những cặp đôi yêu nhau mới lớn.

***  
Rầm.

Chiếc bàn bị đập mạnh, Natasha mỉm cười:

"Tôi nhắc lại lần nữa hai quý ông. Mau tổ chức lại đám cưới!"

Tony và Steve bị trói trên ghế, và dù họ có thể dễ dàng thoát ra khỏi đó, nhưng trước cái nhìn nguy hiểm của Natasha và ánh mắt vui sướng khi có người gặp hoạ của Clint, cả hai đồng lòng lựa chọn ngồi im.

"Tôi từ chối!" - Tony la lên - "Steve không muốn đám cưới tổ chức và xuất hiện trên các trang báo, thiết bị này nọ! Ảnh ngại! Tôi tôn trọng điều đó!" 

Steve nhìn người mình yêu, thở dài cam chịu. Anh vốn không thích phô trương, nên khi biết đám cưới được trực tiếp thì anh đã rất lo, nhưng như lời Tony nói thì hơi quá.

"Hửm? Thật vậy sao? Sao phiên bản tôi biết khác xa với lời anh nói vậy? Theo tôi biết thì ai đó bỏ trốn đầu tiên, tiện tay còn kéo theo chú rể của mình." - Cô liếc Steve - "Còn ai kia thì cam nguyện bị bắt cóc?"

Hình tượng của Steve trong mắt mọi người là điềm tĩnh, không như Tony luôn thích làm theo ý mình, nên chẳng lạ gì khi mọi người lại đổ hết mọi thứ cho vị tỷ phú trong một cuộc chạy trốn nửa vời, không suy tính thế này.

"Sao lúc nào cũng là lỗi của tôi hết vậy!" - Tony tức giận, anh dùng chân đá vào ghế của Steve - "Tất cả là do anh, que kem già ngốc!"

"Nat, tôi nghĩ là chúng tôi sẽ không tổ chức lại đám cưới. Tình yêu của chúng tôi không cần một đám cưới để làm thước đo của hạnh phúc. Chỉ cần mỗi sớm mai thức giấc, nhận ra người ở cạnh tôi là em ấy. Chỉ cần mỗi lần chiến đấu, khi tôi quay đầu, là thấy em ấy, là được. Chỉ cần khi tôi và em ấy lìa đời, chúng tôi được đặt cạnh nhau giữa nghĩa trang lạnh lẽo. Tôi không mong gì hơn thế." - Steve nói với Natasha, trong khi đôi mắt anh nhìn vào Tony chăm chú, như thể mọi thứ trên cõi đời không một thứ gì có thể ngăn cách anh tiến tới bên tình yêu của đời mình.

Tony cười rạng rỡ, anh cũng nhìn Steve say đắm. 

"Tôi chỉ cần một người sẽ bên tôi khi tôi chế tạo, nghiên cứu, sẽ nghiêm khắc kêu tôi nghỉ ngơi. Chỉ cần một người quan tâm, chăm sóc cho những tháng ngày buồn nhất đời. Được anh ôm vào lòng, xoa dịu hết thảy đau đớn trên cuộc đời. Tôi chỉ cần biết, trong vòng tay anh, mãi chỉ có tôi"

Clint đập tay vào mặt, gào lên:

"Tiểu đường rồi!"

Natasha nhìn hai người đang chìm trong tình yêu của đời mình, thở dài:

"Các anh biết không? Tôi từng chẳng là ai cả, cô độc, không bạn bè, không gia đình. Tôi sống những tháng ngày nay đây, mai đó, tôi từng chẳng có gì. Cho tới ngày tôi gặp mọi người, trở thành một phần của nơi này." - Cô nhìn mọi người, ánh mắt long lanh hơi nước - "Các anh là bạn bè, là gia đình của tôi. Và tôi dùng cả cuộc đời mình, chỉ để mong nhìn thấy các anh hạnh phúc. Tôi biết tình yêu của cả hai chẳng cần lời chúc phúc nào cả, nhưng tôi vẫn muốn gửi tới cả hai lời chúc phúc chân thành nhất. Vì mọi người là gia đình duy nhất mà tôi có. Hãy cho tôi cơ hội được nhìn hai anh hạnh phúc bên lễ đường, được một lần đặt chân đến nhà thờ, được nhìn hai người tuyên thệ, trao nhau chiếc nhẫn ràng buộc trái tim và tâm hồn, được nhìn hai anh hôn nhau giữa bao ánh nhìn ngưỡng mộ."

Cô chạm vào vai cả hai, mỉm cười:

"Vì tôi, được không?"

***

Họ đồng ý, nhưng lần này lễ cưới của cả hai sẽ diễn ra đơn giản với danh sách khách mời được thu gọn trong một trang giấy.

Natasha mỉm cười rạng rỡ, khi cô được làm phù dâu của hai người, bên cạnh là Pepper cũng sánh bước.

Đó là một ngày nắng ấm, rực rỡ với tiếng cười rộn ràng của mọi người.

Khi Steve nắm lấy tay Tony giữa lễ đường, mọi người ai cũng không kìm được nước mắt, đặc biệt là Natasha. Cô nhìn họ, từ lúc mới quen, trải qua bao khốn khó để tiến tới lễ đường ngày hôm nay. Steve nói tình yêu của họ đâu cần đám cưới để minh chứng, nhưng cô vẫn mong ngày hạnh phúc ấy được trọn vẹn.

Và hạnh phúc của cô, cũng như họ, vẹn toàn vào ngày hôm nay.

Hết.

Hy vọng ở nơi nào đó tất cả sẽ cùng nhau hạnh phúc.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các bạn không phiền, hy vọng các bạn để lại bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Cảm ơn các bạn :x


End file.
